Conventionally, such coatings are developed for the formation of coverings on solid bodies by spraying of solid materials with a liquid wherein the respective bodies are moved in order to allow obtaining, if possible, a uniform, complete formation of layers on the entire surface of the bodies.
Heretofore, the liquid and solid materials were sprayed upon the moving bodies. This is carried out by means of nozzles. According to the prior art, tangential nozzles were acceptable for such applications.
As a result, there are different ways for coating solid bodies. On the one hand, solid materials and the liquid employed are sprayed through separate nozzles in a separate way. Alternatively, it is also possible for this to be carried out through so-called two-component nozzles in which liquid suspensions are used. On that occasion, problems occur in that there is no uniform local distribution of liquid within a coating chamber, and consequently there is a non-uniform and even an inhomogeneous coating formed during the formation of the coverings. Furthermore, agglomeration cannot be completely avoided in the nozzles causing blockages.
The nozzles which are known tend to become blocked which in turn results in operational failures or in non-uniform coatings and coverings.
Furthermore, there are limitations with respect to the usable liquids since high-viscous liquids cannot be sprayed very easily.
For the attainment of small dimensions of liquid droplets and/or increased spraying rates, it is frequently required to additionally use a compressed gas together with the liquids including solid materials which in turn results in turbulences within the coating chamber and in the non-uniform formation of layers.
Furthermore, with the solutions known up to now, high proportions of solid bodies cannot be unlimitedly used in the liquid.
If dispersions are fed through the conventional nozzles then increased wear on the nozzles is to be noted.
Furthermore, the respective nozzles used are adjusted toward particular consistencies of a liquid and equivalent viscosities such that substitution of the nozzles is required when using different liquids.